Nagaji (Language)
Nagaji is a language spoken by the Nagaji themselves, and is only called that because the Nagaji spoke it. The language is it's own language, but its descended from a fusion of Aryan and the languages of the Naga --> Draconic and Nagalese. Before the Lunar Invasion, the land of Aryavarta was invaded at least two times by the forces of the North and West. Led by the forces of Indra and then the Forces of Barahata, the natives were didn't bow down to the white skinned invaders, they were forced to move East and South. Somewhere, the dragons introduced the races of the Scale. The Nagas -- which had the bodies of a man, but the tails and heads of serpents; moved into Aryavarta, while the Lizardmen found the steppes to the North more to their liking. They carved a bloody path through the lands of Barahat until reaching the east and conquering the humans there. By the time of the Lunar Invasion, the Nagas established a kingdom and conquered two legions of soldiers, forcing the Lunars to avoid their kingdom. Before they began their experiments, the language of the royal court was Nagalese, while the people spoke Aryan, Indic, and Dravidian. Finally, Draconic was to be used for Priestly functions. Formation of Nagaji Nagaji formed over the millenium of genetic manipulation by the Naga. As the two societies tried to communicate, the slave community and their Naga rulers, a Lingua-Franca ''called ''Nagalon formed. Nagalon contained a fusion of Nagalese, Draconic, and Aryan with a few words of Dravidian. For years, the people of Eastern Aryavarta spoke Nagalon, reverting to Dravidian and Aryan when communicating with the people of the south and the west. Then came several more invasions as the Naga perfected their breeding of humans into a new form -- the Nagaji. By the time of the Buddhist invasion, the Nagaji were perfected as Naga servitors. A new Language was born, Nagaji. Soon, the Draconic runes were adapted to Nagaji, changed into reformed characters to fit their language. Nagaji's Classification Nagaji does resemble the language of the Aryavartans. It's related to Hellenic, Aryvartan, and Ariyan in several respects. But it has borrowed a lot of Draconic and Naga words. About 30 percent of the language is naga words, while draconic makes up some ten percent. The rest are made up of Aryan words. Scripted Nagaji Nagaji is a syllabic writing system that uses few characters to stand in for words. Each character is a drawn pictograph traditionally with the dragon's claw. Nagaji have resorted to using quills and ink, or a paint brush, to draw their language. The script looks like Lontara, but is much more fluid and is written up to bottom, and read left to right, like Kulitan. The script was developed so that slaves can communicate with each other over long distances. They were different from the Nagalese script (which was a semanto-phonetic script). It soon became the official script of Nagaji. The script was outlawed by their masters, as they viewed it as a threat to their power. However, it is hard to outlaw an idea, and the script survived for 350 years after it's ban. After the destruction of the Naga Empire, the Nagaji silently rejoiced over the destruction of their oppressors by using the script in earnest. Category:Languages Category:Linguistics